1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to .alpha.-fluoroalkyl carboxylic acid esters that are useful, for example, as an intermediate in the synthesis of physiologically active substances having a fluoroalkyl substituent and to a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A group of compounds having a CF.sub.3 substituent have been noticed for their physiological activities. A possible general method of synthesis of such CF.sub.3 containing compounds is to form various carbon-carbon bonds to a synthetic block having a CF.sub.3 substituent. However, there are very few disclosures of such a method, for example, .alpha.-trifluoromethyl malonic acid ester published at the 8th Fluorine Chemistry Discussion in Japan (1982).